<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never knew I was a dancer, til Mariana showed me how by melliegrantsx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980909">Never knew I was a dancer, til Mariana showed me how</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliegrantsx/pseuds/melliegrantsx'>melliegrantsx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Madre Solo Hay Dos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, PWP, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliegrantsx/pseuds/melliegrantsx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana and Mariana shared a bottle of wine...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ana/Mariana, Mariana/Ana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never knew I was a dancer, til Mariana showed me how</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Writing in English because idk how to write in Spanish and I feel weird writing in Portuguese; </p><p>- English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistakes; </p><p>- Good reading ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mariana was watching the girls sleeping when she could hear some argument coming from Ana’s room. She didn’t want to pry, so she stayed right there when she heard doors hitting and rushed steps. When she turned around Ana was in the doorway, crying without making noises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Mariana asked, knowing that it wasn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we were just arguing about my work. Again.” she stressed the last word and rolled her eyes. “The girls are sleeping okay?” she asked, trying to change the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes.” Mariana said, walking towards Ana and holding her hands. “You know you can count on me, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, darling.” she said, wiping her tears and shaking Mariana’s hands. “Do you know what I want right now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A glass of wine. Do you join me?” She smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went downstairs to the kitchen and Ana opened a bottle of wine. Mariana had never drinked a so expensive wine, she thought. They sit down on the couch and Ana drinked the first glass so quickly that Mariana was concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna tell me about the fight?” Mariana asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It happens that my God dammit husband can’t make an effort to seems happy with my promotion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get a promotion? That’s awesome!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Finally someone gets happy with my victories.” She raised the glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m happy. I will always get happy if anything good happens to you. You are the mother of my daughters.” Mariana said, touching Ana’s hands again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bless to that.” Ana was holding Mariana’s hands for a few seconds, just looking at her. Kinda admiring her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth is that she doesn’t know how nor when Mariana became so important to her. She wanted the presence of Mariana in the house and she was afraid that when the time become, she would had to left. And Ana was so special to Mariana too, she was someone to look up to and someone she wanted to protect - even though she didn’t know why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started to rain outside and the thunder made them get off of the hypnotic way they were looking at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had already finished one bottle of wine and they were a little dizzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s time for us go to bed.” Ana said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Mariana responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were going upstairs and when they came to the Mariana’s bedroom there was a tension in the air. They were holding hands and they were prepared to say goodnight to each other when a kiss that was supposed to be in the cheek happened to be in the mouth. They laughed for a few seconds, looking at each others eyes when Mariana leaned to kiss Ana again. A real kiss. And Ana didn’t moved back - actually, she put her arms around Mariana and kissed her in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mariana grabbed Ana’s arm and pulled her into her bedroom. Ana closed the door with her feet and Mariana pushed Ana in the bed. Ana wasn’t expecting that, but she was enjoying, she can’t deny that she didn’t pictured that before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mariana took off her shirt and kissed Ana again, a passionate kiss. She took off Ana’s clothes and started to lick and kiss the other woman’s neck. The blonde one was moaning but trying to not make noise. Mariana already had practice to being with another woman, but it doesn’t applies to Ana. It would be her first time and honestly, she wasn’t giving a damn if she was making sex with another woman, especially Mariana, and also, in her own house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mariana was kissing and grabbing Ana’s breasts with so much desire. She wanted the other woman more than everything in the world. She finally realized that she was in love with her. And kissing and licking her abdomen, going up and down, just to tease Ana and hearing her moaning. That was paradise. She finally reached to Ana’s thighs and she started to bite softly and she finally took off Ana’s pantie and she was so wet as the grass outside. She started to lick Ana’s clit and in that moment she couldn’t keep her moaning to herself. She was in heaven thanks to Mariana. The younger kept kissing and licking Ana’s clit while the older was grabbing Mariana’s hair. It took a long time until the girl stopped with the oral sex and got up to kiss Ana again, but this time using her fingers to massage her clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to be inside of you.” Mariana whispered in Ana’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it.” said the older. “Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mariana started, then, to fuck Ana with two fingers while she was kissing her neck once again. And she fucked Ana until the older one was gasping and moaning more and more. They were kissing, Ana biting Mariana’s lips between the moaning. There was a thunder and it was raining outside and inside. Ana finally reached the orgasm, her head was spinning and her body trembeling. She was like a dancer. Ana squirted in Mariana’s hand. She put two fingers inside of Ana’s mouth, who closed her eyes for a moment - like she never wanted it to end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never knew I was a dancer until you showed me how.” Ana said, and embraced Mariana.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reviews are always important! I hope yall enjoyed, xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>